


Swift

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Lindir had a nightmare.





	Swift

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Elladan and Elrohir are the actors starring in Lindir’s bad dreams. Bunnies come out of the weirdest things sometimes... 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He isn’t quite _fully_ asleep, just lulled halfway there, so he hears the creak of his door when it opens, even though he isn’t _truly_ sure it really happened. But the footsteps that follow are too realistic for any dream, and then the corner of his mattress is weighed down. Elrond lets his eyes flutter open against the pitch-black of his room. It takes a few seconds to adjust to the light, and then the stars from the balcony are just enough to silhouette a slender figure leaning over him. 

Lindir lays one hand on Elrond’s shoulder. He murmurs, “My lord, I... I am sorry to wake you...”

Elrond makes a quiet noise in lieu of a full yawn. He shifts, and self-deprecation flitters over Lindir’s sweet face, obvious even in the dead of night—he scolds himself too easily. Elrond mutters back, “You did not. What do you need?” He assumes it must be a _need_ and not a _want_ for it to come at this hour—Lindir would never be so bold if not for necessity.

But Lindir bites his lower lip and averts his eyes to the floor, answering quietly, “I... again, I am sorry... I did not mean to be so presumptuous—I am aware that our relationship is still new and... tentative... only, you... ah, you said that I should come to you if ever I felt a need for you, and... well, I do feel that often, but tonight I...” 

As a larger yawn bubbles up, Elrond presses, “ _Lindir_.”

“I had a bad dream,” Lindir instantly finishes, only to flush. It becomes a deep scarlet in the darkness, though Elrond’s sure it’s only a light pink in truth. It’s enough for Elrond. He lifts his blanket in clear invitation, and Lindir, after another moment’s hesitation, slowly climbs beneath it. 

Elrond lets the blanket drop, instead fishing below it to toss his arm over Lindir’s trim waist. He pulls Lindir closer by it, wrinkling the sheets and enjoying the way Lindir’s hands dart out to cling to him. Curling up at his side, Lindir rests his head on Elrond’s pillow and lets out a contented sigh.

Elrond asks, more curious than he is exhausted, “Do you wish to speak of it?”

Lindir shakes his head, mumbling, “N... no... it was silly...”

“I will not judge you.”

Lindir licks his lips, still looking sheepish, but he does softly admit, “I... dreamt that Elladan and Elrohir... forgive me, but I dreamt that they painted the entire place in all blues and purples.”

Elrond isn’t too tired to snort. He can’t help chuckling, “Would that really be so terrible?”

“I had to clean the entire thing!” Lindir groans. “I was scrubbing and scrubbing until my arms were sore, but there was simply _so much_ that I could not stop, and even as I cleared whole rooms they would come through and splatter more across the walls...”

“I would never have you clean it all yourself,” Elrond chides. “My mischievous twins would be made to do that.”

Lindir groans again and ducks closer to burrow into Elrond’s shoulder. Elrond cocoons tight around him and whispers in his ear, “Well, may you have better dreams under my protection.” Lindir makes a happy noise but doesn’t reemerge. His body is already more relaxed than it seemed when he came in, soft and pliant in Elrond’s tired arms. He looks particularly sweet in his silken night robes, even though there’s little to see. He _feels_ good.

And Elrond wishes him only wondrous dreams, kisses his forehead, and tries to slip back to sleep.


End file.
